Frαses de lαs Mαdres
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Frases de las madres, son aquellas frases que hemos escuchado desde pequeño y que te deja un pequeño trauma. Una muy conocida como: — No me levantes la voz que soy tu madre… — otra muy conocidas como: — Baja los codos de la mesa… — y muchas más frases que han sido transmitidas de generación en generación. Protagonizadas por Ul y su pobres hijos traumados Gray y Lyon.


Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

_Frases de las madres, son aquellas frases que hemos escuchado desde pequeño y que te deja un pequeño trauma. Una muy conocida como: — No me levantes la voz que soy tu madre… — otra muy conocidas como: — Baja los codos de la mesa… — y muchas más frases que han sido transmitidas de generación en generación. Protagonizadas por Ul y su pobres hijos traumados Gray y Lyon._

_-_ __**Frases de las Madres**__ _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

**T**odos sabemos lo lindas que son las madres, aquellas mujeres que nos han dado la vida, que nos soportan, que nos cuidan y que han dado la vida por nosotros, todo el tiempo siendo protectoras y eso se agradece bastante.

Y un dato importante, son todas aquellas frases que han hecho famosas a todas las madres del mundo, frases cargadas de sentimiento, amor, ternura, comprensión, algunas madres son realmente exageradas y a la siguiente mujer que mostraremos a continuación es una de ellas: Ul Milkovich y su pobres traumatizados hijos: Gray Fullbuster y Lyon Vastia.

Pero al parecer ella exageraba en ese ámbito más de lo que debería, hay frases que se quedan en el subconsciente que te trauman para toda la vida.

_Ejemplo # 1._

Ur estaba en la cocina con uno de sus hijos ya en la mesa esperando el desayuno, molesta miraba el reloj y las escaleras para esperar a su otro problemático hijo de 18 años que estaba desde hace 30 minutos en el baño.

— ¿Qué tanto hará? — quitándose el delantal y subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la puerta del sanitario y comenzó a tocar la puerta. — ¡Ya abre Gray! ¡¿Qué tanto haces en el baño?!

En el interior, Gray únicamente estaba tratando de controlar sus locos mechones de cabello y aparte lavarse la cara y demás, pero nunca creyó que el cabello seria su peor problema, decidió dejarlo como estaba y comenzar a cepillarse los dientes, poco a poco su boca comenzaba a ser inundada por la espuma de la pasta dental, estaba tranquilo hasta que su madre hablo: — ¡Te van a salir pelos en la mano! — exclamo la madre alterada al "descubrir" lo que Gray estaba haciendo allá dentro.

El Fullbuster escupió completamente dejando manchado el espejo y comenzó a toser sonrojándose por lo que su querida madre dijo. — ¡Mama! — abrió la puerta sonrojado viendo a su pobre madre desamparada y alivianada de que por fin abriera la puerta.

— Gracias al cielo… — seco el sudor de su frente. — Baja a desayunar. — actuando como si nada bajo al primer piso para comenzar a servir la merienda.

El pelinegro no se recuperaba de lo traumatizante que fueran esas palabras de su madre, no tuvo opción y limpio el espejo para bajar las escaleras y sentarse sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

_Ejemplo # 2._

_El cualquier hora de las comidas del día, está repleta de un manojo de frases de las madres. _Lyon Vastia había llegado al comedor donde Ur y Gray estaban esperándolo, justo en el momento en que el albino se sienta y la primera frase que lo recibe es: — Lyon ¿ya te lavaste las manos?

El chico únicamente miro a su madre a unos segundos. — Si mama, ya me lave las manos en el baño. — se sentó a su propio estilo, algo que no le agrado a la mujer.

— ¡Siéntate derecho que te jorobas!

El pobre Lyon cambio de su color normal de piel a azul por lo temible que podía ser su madre, por su parte Gray estaba columpiándose en la silla burlándose de Lyon.

— ¡Eres un tarado Lyon! — el pelinegro siguió riéndose sin saber que la depredadora Ur también lo estaba observando.

— ¡Gray! ¡No te columpies en la silla que la vas a fastidiar! — grito Ur y el Fullbuster rápidamente se sentó como se debe. — ¡¿Entendiste?!

— S-Si…

Aun no se sirve la sopa y ya llevan más de dos frases de su madre.

— Y ahora quien es el tarado. — susurro Lyon, ambos hermanos esperaron la llegada de la comida y cuando la Milkovich les paso los platos servidos… ambos pusieron una cara de fastidio ya que el día anterior habían tenido las tres comidas del día con sopa de fideos y hoy de nuevo comerían sopa con fideos.

Pero como Gray era algo más rebelde que su hermano, pues se le escaparon las palabras de sus labios: — ¿O-Otra vez sopa? — susurro, pero por supuesto la gran Ur lo escucho.

— ¿Qué dijiste Gray?

— N-Nada…

— Te escuche ¿crees que soy tonta? — la mujer llevo ambas manos a la cintura.

— No es nada Ur. — dijo Gray ya a punto del colapso.

— No te gusta Gray pues te tengo malas noticias. — levanto el dedo índice. — Aquí no es un restaurante para que cada quien pida lo que quiera.

Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo y de allí no se levantaron, su madre sí que era exagerada o que.

Pero ahora viene algo peor que eso, aun no viene el plato fuerte y ya llevan 45 frases de aquella hermosa mujer y aun las que falta y las siguientes son las "_frases de etiqueta_", las que tienen que seguir para comer como se debe.

— Lyon baja los codos de la mesa.

— ¡Gray cuando comas no suenes la comida!

Ambos muchachos ya estaban hasta el tope, ya no sabían cómo lidiar con una madre monstruosa como Ur. Como diciendo "Mama ya déjanos comer en paz"

¿Qué más pasara con este dúo de hermanos que cada día tienen que lidiar con las frases de su querida madre Ur Milkovich? Al parecer más cosas ocurrirían con esta loca familia.

-_ Continuara _-

**Hola, este es un nuevo y pequeño proyecto acerca de estos tres personajes que me gustan mucho. Este proyecto comenzó ya que un día me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que me decía mi madre cuando era pequeña y que todavía algunas siguen vivas en la actualidad e incluso en un antiguo programa mexicano "Otro Rollo", pues hubo un monologo acerca de eso y muchas frases coincidían conmigo, así que me imagine a Gray y Lyon en esta situación.**

**Sera corto, pero no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, serán nada mas como tres o 4, si posiblemente sea así.**

**Si les gusto, mándenme un comentario incluyendo alguna frase que te haya dicho tu madre en tu infancia. **

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
